


Prompt list

by nancy01



Series: Prompt list [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Prompt list [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103849
Comments: 35
Kudos: 8





	Prompt list

I've decided to put up some prompts on here and if you like one or a few, feel free to comment the numbers you'd like to see. I normally only write Larry but I'm open to doing any of the tagged ships. (Basically Harry x one of the 1d boys, Zourry or ot5) Harry will always be bottom (and I mean that as in as a person too). 

If you have a particular trope you'd like too make sure to mention that too, as in if you really want it to be BDSM or abo or real life au where they're in one direction or college au, something like that. If you have no preference leave it, or if you specifically don't want one of them you can add that too. I'll probably add to the prompt list too.

Let me know which ones you wanna see!!

1\. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

2\. "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."

3\. "It's midnight, where the hell were you?!"

4\. "What the hell is your problem?"

5\. "C'mere, you can sit in my lap until I'm done working."

6\. "I can take care of myself just fine."

7."shh, stop fussing, I'm just braiding your hair."

8\. "It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyways."

9."Are you flirting with me?"

10\. "You're cute when you're angry."

11\. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

12\. "You need to eat something"

13\. "I don't know where I am. Help me"

14\. "I heard you scream. Nightmares again?"

15\. "Hey, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself"

16\. "Can you please come and get me?"

17\. "It's lonely here without you."

18\. "Maybe I'm meant to be alone."

19\. "Can I at least buy you a coffee? For old times take?"

20\. "It feels like everyone just forgot I exist."

__________________________________________

Again, let me know what you wanna see. You can ask for more than one in a fic, I'll put a star next to the ones I've already done but you can ask for them again.


End file.
